X Mas 2
by Nettlez
Summary: SEQUEL TO X MAS.Much has happened in the previous year. Rogue takes the time to reminisce over her life. How will Rogue and Remy's relationship stand as new problems appear.Drama, humour and romance await! COMPLETE
1. Control yourself

**Disclaimer :** Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own X-men, so please don't sue.

**Summery:** The long awaited sequel to X-Mas. (Don't necessarily have to have read it before, however certain parts will make more sense if you do.) This story takes place the following Christmas, much has happened in the previous year. Rogue takes the time to reminisce over her life, and Remy joins in. Adventure, humour and romance await!

**A/N:** Ok so I plan this story to be either a two-shot or three chapters, it isn't a long story, never planned it to be. The story will be told via a series of flashbacks, and the dialogue takes place between the present and the past. I really hope you enjoy this, took me forever to actually devise a plot. Also I know its not exactly Christmas, and the story pretty much takes place over Christmas, but, well I just couldn't wait to air this. So I hope ya'll like it!

**Warnings** : Mild language and reference to sex, an extreme make out scene.

**Chapter 1- Controlling yourself.**

A lone girl sat on a bench, her boot clad feet idly scuffing the newly fallen snow. She glanced down at her hand and let a smile brighten her features. She lifted her hand to her face and examined her middle finger. A gold ring encrusted with three diamonds stared up at her; it sparkled as a ray of light caught it. She stroked the gold band with her thumb, causing the ring to role around her finger. It had been exactly a year since she was given it. The details of that day imbedded in her mind for an eternity.

_"Remy ah don't…Ah don't think ah'm ready fo' that…yet." She looked fearful as her handed her the dazzling ring._****

_"Dis ain't dat chere. Dis be an eternity ring. It symbolises dat we always gunna be t'get'er." Rogue let out a relieved sigh. _

_"Ah love it." She smiled and hugged Remy._

Rogue smiled warmly as the memory re-surfaced. "It's the most thoughtful thing anyone's ever given meh."

"Talkin' to yo'self' is de first sign of madness." A deep husky voice emanated from behind her. Rogue turned her head and offered the man a smile.

"Yeah, ah must be mad, after all ah am datin' a swamp rat." She grinned and he smirked in reply, sending her a wink.

"So chere, whatcha doin' out here all alone?"

"Ah was jus' thinkin', bout old tahmes." Remy came and sat down next to her and pulled her into a loving embrace.

"Don't think too hard." He joked; she lightly elbowed him, pushing him away.

"Gees ya always gotta ruin tha moment."

"Ah but yo' love me all da same." His lips lifted into a grin.

"Whatevah."

"Ya know ya love dis cajun."

"Lahke a love a heart attack."

"Aw chere ya so mean ta Remy." He clutched at his heart, pretending to be wounded. Rogue rolled her eyes at his dramatics, but couldn't help the smile tugging on her lips.

"Jus'…Jus' shut up." He pulled her back into his arms and rested his chin atop of her head. They sat there together for a moment, neither talking, just content in each others hold.

"Yo' realise we been goin' out a whole year, now?" Remy whispered breaking the silence.

"Yeah ah know, seems lahke ages, huh? Ahm actually kinda surprised." She sighed and cuddled closer into his warm embrace.

"Whys dat?" He asked pulling back and looking straight into her eyes.

"Who'da thought tha self confessed ladies man, would actuallah keep a relationship longah than a week." Her eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Ah Chere ya so cruel."

"Yeah, ah try." She let out a laugh as Remy leaped on her and started to tickle her.

"Please…please…stop!" She giggled out gasping for breath as Remy continued his attack.

"Non, not until yo' say dat Remy is de most handsome, sexy, gorgeous, amazin', lovin' homme in de world and you couldn't live wit' out 'im"

"Ah…Ah can't, s..s..STOP!"

"Non, I wanna hear dose words." He grinned cockily as he continued to straddle Rogues waist and endless tickle her.

"Ok…Ok Remy…most…handsome…sexy…ahhhh." Rogue screamed as she and Remy rolled off the bench onto the squishy, wet, cold, snow covered grass.

"Ow mah butt. Great goin' Swamp rat." Rogue moaned as she gingerly got up, tenderly rubbing her rear. Remy simply grinned and chuckled.

"Ah Chere, yo' still ain't completely said it."

"Why you no good, rotten, slimey, egotistical, chauvinistic, good fo' nuttin PIG." Rogue fumed, folding her arms across her chest defiantly.

"Now dat ain't right…" Remy let out a sly grin as he walked over to her.

"Don't even think about it swampy." Rogue glared, he took a step towards her, he quickly had his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Think bout' what…_chere_?" He drawled out the last word seductively. Rogue felt her heart flutter. She took a glance up and couldn't help but gaze into his mysterious eyes.

He caught her gaze and held it. He felt himself melt into those deep dark pools of hers. Her eyes betrayed her every emotion and he could feel the love and warmth radiate from her look.

Remy took a chance and leaned down, so that his lips were just a whisper away from hers.

"I love you _mon amour_." He purred, his accent thick as he enunciated the last words. One of his hands lifted to gently hold her face, the other found its way down to rest upon her hip, pulling her closer into him.

Rogue let a small moan escape her lips as his hand traced the side of her face lovingly, his thumb gently rubbing circles on her soft porcelain cheek.

Rogue closed her eyes in pure ecstasy as he softly stroked her face. Her heart was pumping fast in her chest at the emotions Remy always managed to solicit from her. She let out a contented sigh and slowly opened her eyes, only to gaze up into those of her love. His dark ruby gaze, always held such compassion and fire, Rogue couldn't help but feel her knees weaken.

It was then she noticed how close to him she in fact was. She could feel the gentle rise and fall of his chest. His breath felt warm and ticklish on her cold skin. His legs almost intertwined with her own, His lips mere millimetres away from her own. They were so close together, almost as though they were one. Suddenly Rogue's lips felt awful dry, her tongue snaked out to moisten them.

Remy almost groaned at the erotic way her tongue seductively slid over her upper lip. He could feel his pants tighten around him, and he knew Rogue could also feel it, by the sudden gasp she emitted. Unable to resist any longer, Remy dove forward, his lips pushed flush against hers. Remy gently nipped on her lower lip begging for permission to enter, which she readily allowed. His tongue danced with her own as they battled from dominance inside her mouth. He loved how she always tasted of strawberries and cream, she was like his little addiction. They continued licking, sucking and nipping on each others lips, clinging to each other like their lives depended on it.

The reluctantly pulled away from each other, only when they had a desperate need for oxygen.

"Wow." Was all rogue could say as she held her hand to her fast beating heart.

"Remy's sentiment's exactly. I really wanna know where yo' learn' t' kiss like dat chere."

"Ah learnt from tha best." Rogue grinned up at him, and he let a seductive smirk cross his face. He pulled her close to him once again and wrapped his arms protectively around her waist.

" I Love yo'."

"Ah love ya to." Rogue had never felt more content with her life. She really did owe Professor Xavier everything, if it wasn't for him; she would never had been able to kiss Remy just then. She rested her head on Remy's shoulder and closed her eyes, her mind flashing back.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmas2xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxFLASHBACKxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

  
Rogue sat on one of the med bay's cots, her legs swaying idly. She was officially bored. Xavier had called her earlier to meet him up there at 4.00pm. Rogue glanced at the clock on the wall.

'_4.25, typical, ah bet it was one of the newbie's pulling a prank. Ah swear when ah get mah hands on em', they're gunna be shish-kabob.'_

Angrily Rogue jumped off the bed and proceeded to leave. As she reached the door, it automatically opened. She jumped slightly, not expecting Xavier,Hank and Forge to be behind it.

"Rogue, please accept my humble apologies for being late." Professor Xavier wheeled up to her, and smiled gently.

"Erm no problem professah."

"Now please, take a seat, Me, Forge and Hank have got something, which I believe you will find most interesting." Curiosity got the better of her, and she obediently re-sat herself on the cot.

"Now if you recall at Christmas, I told you Hank had been working on a power suppresser for both you and Scott."

"Yeah Ah remember."

"Well, with the help of Forge here, its production was able to be brought forward, and so…" Forge pulled a box from behind his back and handed it to Rogue.

"Ya mean…ah can…oh mah gawd, ah can control mah powahs?" Rogues mouth gaped open as the three men nodded their heads. "Oh mah gawd, oh mah gawd…seriously? Ya not shittin' meh?"

"No Rogue, here let me help you." Hank opened the box and pulled out a small silver bangle like object. "Your arm please." Rogue obediently held out her arm like a robot, she was still reeling form the shock. She would actually be able to control her powers. No more gloves, no more Clothes that covered her entire body, She would be able to go swimming with everyone else, wear a bikini. It was simply too much.

"Now Rogue, although this will indeed help you control your powers, I still suggest you be cautious. You will need to have extra training sessions with me. This is only intended to act as a boost; you will have to be ever vigilant in managing your powers." Xavier said sternly, Rogue nodded along.

"Okay, yeah sure, this is so cool, can ah try it?" Rogue asked.

"Of course here, let me just turn it on…okay, now how do you feel." Hank pressed a little button on the side of the bangle.

"Ah dunno, tha same, ah little tingly ah guess."

"Great that means it working, now Rogue concentrate on what I've been teaching you." Xavier said as she closed her eyes.

Clenching her eyes shut, Rogue concentrated on clearing her mind, it felt easier than normal. Her face scrunched up in focus, and she slowly slipped one of her gloves off.

"Are you ready?" Hank asked, moving towards her.

"Ah think so." She smiled as she suddenly felt something soft and furry in her hand, she let out an audible gasp and opened her eyes. "Oh mah gosh." She chocked on a sob as she felt Hanks hand in her own. "Ya reallah hairah." The three mean let out chuckles as the young girl stroked Hanks arm.

"It worked." Xavier smiled jubilantly.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Rogue cried, she lunged herself at the professor and hugged him hard. He patted her gently on the back as she cried. She then lifted herself and went to hug the other two men and kiss them on the cheek.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXEND FLASHBACKxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmasxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

That had been an extremely emotional day for her. Over the past 10 months, she had been working extra hard with the professor, now she could actually control her powers on her own, without the help of the suppressor. Granted it only worked for like 30 seconds, but, it was a start.

Rogue snuggled into Remy's arm and felt the smile tug at her face. She did, after all have an excellent motivator.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmasxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ok so here's chapter 1. I hope ya'll enjoyed the starter, may have to bump this story up to an M. May get kinda steamy later on. I dunno, who thinks I should write a sex scene?

Lol well anyway, not much has happened as of yet, it'll get better as it goes. So please review and tell me what ya think.

Toodles Nettlez


	2. Winter

**A/N**: Hello, thanks for reading. I'm glad ya'll are liking the story so far. I'm hoping to get the chapters out as soon as poss. I plan this story now having about 4 chapters, It won't be entirely long, but I will do a one-shot sequel to this,lol so there will be an X-mas 3. It has actually already been planned :D Anyway thanks to all the people who reviewed, I hope this lives up to expectation.

**Warnings**: Contains scenes of a sexual nature. (Hehe)

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmas2xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**Chapter 2- Winter.**

Rogue shivered slightly in Remys grasp.

"Ya ok chere?" Remy asked as Rogue snuggled closer into his body heat.

"Ahm freezin' an' it's all ya fault." she mumbled burying her face closer into his chest.

"What's Remy done?"

"Ya knocked me offa tha bench into the snow." Rogue lifted her head and glared defiantly into his eyes. "Now Ahm cold n' wet." She continued moaning. He let out a deep chuckle and wrapped his trench coat around her cold body.

"Le's get y' inside an' outta these wet clothes. I can tink o' many ways ta warm ya up." He wiggled his eyebrow in suggestions, rogue simply rolled her eyes.

"Ya such a pervert." He simply smirked in reply and guided her back into the x-mansion.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmas2xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
**  
Rogue instantly felt the warmth assault her face as she entered the large mansion. She shrugged off her wet jacket and placed it neatly on a hook by the door. Unfortunately though, the snow had soaked through to her top and jeans.

'_great now ahma have ta change_.' She glanced over at Remy as he placed his trench coat on a different hook. Her eyes raked his body, _'not bad...but wait a sec_.'

"Yoah drah." She spoke through gritted teeth. He looked at her strangely.

"an'…"

"An' ahm wet…" She growled advancing on him, he backed away slightly.

"Ok chere I have no idea where y' goin' wit' dis."

"**YA** make **MEH **fall offa tha bench onto the **WET** ground, an' **YA** manage ta stay **DRAH**, and **AH** get **SOAKIN'** **WET**!" she fumed putting emphasis on certain words. Realisation dawned on Remy as he looked at Rogues damp clothes. He smirked at the way the dampness made the clothes cling to her figure, and the coldness made her 'assets' stand to attention.

"Ya see Chere, Remy really don' see de' problem."

"Whah ya dirtah…" Rogue was interrupted by the arrival of a black haired girl, who wore nothing but crimson.

"Rogue, your back, thank god. Toad's been trying to get me under the mistletoe all day. It sickening, I woke up with him in my face, dangling a piece of it above me. . . You would have thought he would have learnt his lesson last year. I mean he was tied to that tree all night. But…Why are you wet?" Wanda asked walking over to her, she acknowledged Remy with a nod of the head.

"Long storah…"

"Remy gunna leave n' let y' girls have a chat." Remy tried to sneak of inconspicuously but was thwarted as rogue turned to him.

"Hey ah ain't done with you yet." Rogue shouted, but Remy had already snuck off. "Damn Cajun thief."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Huh, nah its nothang. Now wha' was this bout Toad?"

"He's been following me about like a lost puppy; he's like a stalker, its creepy, everywhere I go. There he is. Yesterday I found him going through…my lingerie draw." Wanda shivered and cringed at the thought. "I'm going to have to go buy a whole new draw of underwear. He's so infuriating, and those pet names he calls me."

"Babycakes…Cuddlemuffin'" Rogue snickered as Wanda continued cringing.

"No please, stop."

"aw but its so fun…So we gunna teach him a lesson?" Rogue asked, Wanda grinned mischievously in return. It was at that moment Bobby and Jubilee passed by.

They glanced at Wanda and Rogue and saw a familiar devious look that was present in both the girls eyes, gulping the two quickly walked away.

"you know they never have been able to walk the same since." Wanda hid a snicker as she watched Jubilee and Bobby walk with a slight limp.

"Yeah well it was their own fault, they shouldn't spread rumours bout meh n' Remy."

"Which ones? The ones where you slept together or got pregnant?"

"Oh gawd ah forgot about that one, didja hafta remind meh?"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmas2xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX FLASHBACK xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Rogue bounced out of the Med bay, happy as a lamb. She had just received the one thing she had wanted to attain for the past 2 years, control. She fiddled with the bangle that rest upon her arm, it looked just like a regular bracelet, but Rogue knew its hidden secrets. She still felt a slight tingle in her body, but Beast had told her that was completely normal, and the feeling would fade within a day or two.

Rogue skipped down the hall in her state of euphoria. She couldn't wait to find Remy and tell him the News…or rather show him. Their relationship had been rather bland for the past 3 months. The potion she was given by the professor for Christmas, well lets just say, didn't last too long. The excitement of being able to touch her boyfriend had made her lustful teenage hormones go into overdrive. Their excitement over their first touches, kisses and caresses, had left them begging for more. However once the potion had run low, both teenagers were reduced to holding glove clad hands, and having kisses which were quick and left them both feeling drowsy.

But now Rogue would once again be able to rekindle their passion filled romance, now all she had to do was find him.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmas2xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

She located him lounging about in the Rec room, watching some form of cartoon.

"Remy, ah need ta talk ta ya." Rogue stated seriously, several heads swivelled around in her direction; however it was Remy she was concentrating on.

"Wha' bout chere?"

"Maybeh we should go somewhere moah private?" Rogue hinted, nodding her head toward the door.

"Private eh? Looks like Remy's getting' lucky tonight." Ray stated and high fived Sam.

"Dude, dats mein schwester your talking about." Kurt moaned hitting Ray with a pillow. Rogue gave them all death glares, and then turned her attention back to Remy, who had gotten up to follow her.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmas2xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Rogue took him upto her room, then looked around to make sure they were alone. She quickly locked her bedroom door and told him to take a seat on her bed.

"Chere, whats dis bout?" Remy asked worriedly as he sat down.

"Remy, there's summit ah gotta tell ya." Rogue paced back and forth, thinking of the best way to tell him her newfound secret.

"Whats wrong?"

"Well actuallah, maybeh its bettah if'n ah show ya .Close ya eyes." Remy complied and shut his eyes tightly. Rogue walked upto him and placed her bare hand on his cheek. Opening his eyes, he gasped.

"Merdi, is dis real?"

"Yeah ah found out earlier." Rogue grinned, her hand softly caressing Remy's stubbly chin.

"Does anybody know?"

"Onlah ya, meh, Tha professah, Beast and Forge." Rogue explained. Remy smiled and took rogue's hand in his own. He gently lifted it to his lips and placed soft butterfly kisses on each of her knuckles.

"Should we tell everyone?"

"Ahm don't think ahm ready ta tell em all yet. Lets just keep it our lil' secret fo' now."

"Whatevah you wish chere. Dis is de best news ever."

"Yeah, ah thought so to." At the time, unbeknownst to them, two ears were listening in on their conversation at the door, and had decided to leave at that moment.

"Ya know chere, beens as ya can touch now, I'm tinkin' y' be wearin' too many layers." Rogue yelped as Remy pulled her flush against him.

"Mistah Lebeux, why ah nevah." Rogue drawled, giggling as Remy started to unbutton her blouse.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX END OF FLASHBACK xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"I can't believe they told everyone ah was pregnant. Ah mean seriouslah, how stupid can they git?" Rogue moaned, remembering how Jubilee and Bobby mistook her and Remy's conversation as something else, then proceeded to tell the entire mansion that Rogue was expecting.

"What about when they told everyone you slept with Remy.That was classic, Logan nearly had a heart attack." Wanda laughed.

"Gawd don't remind meh, Logan nearly skewered him. Didja hear, they apparently set a record on the Danger room."

"Yeah 15 hours 14 minutes."

"How did they stop it?"

"Apparently Logan was passing by and stopped the Sim immediately." Wanda shrugged, not knowing the true details.

"Reallah? Damn ah think they still couldah had a couplah hours left in em." Rogue grinned Bobby and Jubilee had not being able to walk for a few days after the 'incident'.

"Yeah, that was funny. Then they gave us the evils for months."

"Ha lahke they could scare us, we invented that glare…hey ya know ah nevah did get Bobby an' Jubilee, back fo' tha pregnancy thang." Rogue smirked mischievously.

"Well looks like we have a lot of planning to do." Wanda returns rogue smirk, with one of her own.

"Yeah, but first, lemme get outta these wet clothes."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmas2xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N Yay end of chapter, so what ya think? Ok so no sex scene yet. Lol But I hoped you lked this chapter. Ooo Wanda and rogue's devious plans, I almost feel sorry for the other characters.lol**

**Well hope ya enjoy, please review!**

**Toodles Nettlez**


	3. Enter Rivalry

**A/N**: Hello peoples. Ok so here's then next update of X-mas 2. Ya know I keep saying in each chapter how many chapters this story will have, and it keeps changing. Lol the truth is the story keeps getting longer as my ideas evolve. So I won't say exactly how many chapters it will have. Anyway In this chapter we are gunna get introduced, to a not so new character from the series. I'll give you a hint, _he_ appeared like 3 times.

Thanks to all who reviewed! Love you guys! You rock!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmas2xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 3- Enter Rivalry **

"Rahte, so ya sure ya know what ya doin'?" Rogue asked Wanda for the seven millionth time that evening.

"Yes." Wanda rolled her eyes in reply.

"Positive?"

"For god's sake Rogue, Yes, Yes I'm sure." Wanda said in an annoyed tone.

"Ok, ok just checkin' ya certain." Rogue held her hands up in surrender.

"I'm certain, now come on lets…" Wanda was cut off by the sudden sharp ringing of the doorbell.

"Ah'll get it." Rogue announced as she strolled over to the door and flung it open. "Can ah help ya?"

A Tall man stood at the door, a long brown coat covering his body. His head was tilted downwards and a brown bowler hat hid his facial features.

As Rogue opened the door, the man lifted his head to acknowledge the person, and gave a small grin as he saw who stood at the door.

"Rogue, how good it is to see you." The man took off his hat and Rogue couldn't help herself as her mouth fell open. There in front of her was one of the most handsome men she had ever laid her eyes on.

He was a beautiful man and looked as though he was sculptured from god himself. Rogue gulped and wondered if that was how he got his codename 'Angel'. With his eyes that glowed a stunning shade of cerulean, and his hair, the colour of sunshine. Rogue couldn't help but stare wide eyed and mouth agape at him.

" Warren? What are ya doin' here?" her gaping look quickly changed into a friendly smile.

"I came to speak with the Professor, is he available?" Warren asked in his friendly tone.

"Oh sure, come on in, ah'll take ya to him." Rogue ushered him in and swiftly closed the door behind. "Can ah take yoah coat?" She asked, he shrugged himself out of his jacket and handed it too her.

Rogue again was left astounded, for as soon as his coat was off, two glorious, pearly white wings sprouted from his back.

"Wow...Beautiful" She managed to gasp out.

"Huh?" Warren turned in confusion, Rogue went beet red as she realised she expressed her thoughts out loud.

"Oh…ahm sorrah."

"Its ok." He smiled genuinely at her.

"Hey Rogue, who's the hunk?" Wanda whispered to Rogue as she came to stand beside her.

"Oh erm Warren this is Wanda, Wanda this is Warren." She introduced the two; Warren raised Wanda's hand to his mouth and gave it a light kiss. Wanda blushed in reply.

"Such a gentleman…Well I had better be going, things to do, people to torture. I'll defiantly be seeing you around." Wanda winked at Warren and nodded at Rogue.

"Bah" Rogue waved as her friend left her. "So ah guess we had bettah go fahnd the professah." She turned to her handsome companion, and led him away.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmas2xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

She snuck glances as she walked beside him. She recalled the first time they met. It was a couple of Christmases ago, when her and Scott went to investigate the "Angel" rumours in New York. She remembered how he had saved her life and flew them both to safety.

_'It felt so good in his arms…Gawd, what am ah thinkin', ahm goin' out with Remy._' She quickly shook the thought from her head '_Remy's mah boyfriend, ah can't go thinkin' of othah guys…but he sure is handsome…Gawd quit it_.'

"Are you ok?" He asked with concern in his voice, as rogue frantically shook her head.

"Oh its nothang, jus' rememberin' when weh first met."

"That bad, huh?" He let out a chuckle and Rogue turned red in embarrassment. She couldn't think of a reply so they both stayed quiet for the remainder of the journey to Professor Xavier's office.

When they reached the office, Rogue went to knock  
"_Please invite Mr Worthington in_." An elderly mans voice spoke in her head. She turned the door knob and opened the door.

"Ya can go in." As he entered he turned back to her.

"Thank you." He lifted her hand, as he did with Wanda and kissed it firmly. He then walked fully into Charles's office and shut the door behind. Rogue blushed at the gesture, and collapsed against the closed door.

'_Oh mah gawd.' _

**_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmas2xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX (Was gunna leave it here. But hey I'm not that mean.) _**

Inside Xavier's office a wheelchair bound man sat behind a deep mahogany desk, reading a document. His fingers were steepled together in concentration. As Angel entered, he lifted his head.

" Warren, how good it is to see you."

"Same here professor." The young man bowed his head in respect.

"Now, what is it that brings you here?" Charles offered him a seat, which he obediently took.

"Well my parents are away again, and I don't feel like spending another Christmas alone. So I was wondering whether I would be able to have a room here over the holidays."

"Of course Warren, you are more than welcome to stay here."

"If its any trouble…" Warren continued, but was abruptly cut off.

"No, of course not, you are considered part of our family here." Xavier smiled in a fatherly way.

"Thank you Professor."

"Please call me Charles, and its no problem. Have you brought any things with you."

"Yes I have my suitcases in my car, I hope I was not being too presumptuous."

"Nonsense now let me get someone to help you out." Xavier put his fingers to his head and looked to be in deep concentration for a moment. Warren knew he must have been contacting someone via his telepathy.

"Now then someone should be here any minute to help you with your bags and take you to your room."

"I can't thank you enough pro…Charles." Warren stuttered as Xavier gave him a pleasant smile.

"Your more than welcome my lad…ah here comes your escort now." The door was promptly pushed open, and a young man wearing sunglasses appeared.

"Y' call'd mon ami?" Remy asked as he entered the room, he eyed up the blonde man sitting across from Xavier. '_hmm looks_ _Rich, won'er how much cash he got in his wallet._'

"Ah Remy, this is Warren Worthington 111, and Warren this is Remy Lebeau." Xavier introduced, Remy's eyes lit up in recognition at the name. He had after all stolen from the guys family countless times.

Warren seemed to be going through the same debate, he recognised the man and his name, but couldn't quite place him.

"Remy know who he is." Remy grinned mischievously.

"Would you kindly escort Warren to one of the guest rooms?" Xavier asked, Remy continued grinning and nodded to the professor. Warren felt something was suspicious about this other young man, he seemed all too familiar.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmas2xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

"And here be y' room." Remy announced opening the door and placing one of Warren's suitcases down.

"Thank you." Warren replied, he too put down a suitcase.He immediately zipped it open and pulled out a beautifully carved golden and emerald jewelled necklace.

"Nice, Remy guessin' Ancien' Egyptian?" Remy took off the sunglasses he had adorned to appraise the jewel more accurately, his eyes raking in every detail of the artefact. It seemed familiar to him; perhaps he had once been keeper of it.

"Yes you're correct." Warren noticed how Remy's gaze seem to be locked on the necklace, so he hastily put it back in his case.

"Remy always right, so why you carryin' it wit' y'? Someone steal it afore?" Remy joked, Warren stiffened at the remark '_that voice, and those eyes, demon eyes…'_

"Lebeau…that's where I've seen you from." Warren blurted as he realised the very man standing in his room, was the exact man that had stolen, countless expensive artefacts from him.

"Sorry mon ami, not following." His demonic gaze looked straight at Warren.

"You're the thief that raided my apartment."

"Remy dunno what y' talkin' bout."

"Don't play dumb, thief." Remy grinned and shrugged his shoulders in reply, playing the innocent act.

"Remy dunno wha' ya sayin', but perhaps y' should work on y' security sys'em." Remy smirked and quickly left the room.

"Oh you'll get yours Lebeau." Warren glared at the spot Remy previously possessed.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmas2xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

OK so slightly OOCness for angel. I hope you like the chapter. Hmm not as I had planned, but it will do.

Please review and tell me what you think. Will be updated by Wednesday.  
Anyway till next time.  
Toodles


	4. Green Eyed Monster

**A/N**: Come one, come all! Hehe how is everyone doing? I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed, you are so cool. Also to any of you that are reading my other story **X-men: The Next Evolution**, which has been on hiatus for like 5 months, it is going to be updated in a couple of weeks. I'm in the planning stages at the moment, but just thought I'd let you know I am planning on updating it soon.

So Warren has now entered the story. Don't worry peeps; I am a Romy shipper, and well can't break up the infamous pair now can we? Please keeps reading, here is the next chapter.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmas2xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 4: Green Eyed Monster. **

Rogue sat down on the top step of the mansions front porch. '_Mah gawd, why do ah keep thinkin' of him? Ah lahke Remy…no scratch that, ah love Remy. Ah'm onlah thinkin' bout Warren a' cause he's good lookin'…an' sweet, an he saved mah life….NO no no, it's just a stupid infatuation_…._ where's that damn Cajun when ya need him'_

"Wha'cha thinkin' bout chere?" came a husky southern drawl from behind her. Rogue turned sharply stunned out of her thoughts.

"Remy…gawd ya gotta quit sneakin' up on meh.ah swear ya worse than Kurt." He gave her a sly grin and took seat beside her on the step. "So where ya been at?"

"Hadda show dis new guy around." Remy shrugged, Rogue looked on curious.

"Really? Who is he?"

"Some rich blonde guy called Warren." his reply was cut off by the arrival of said person.

"Rogue, there you are…oh I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" Warren smiled as he stumbled upon Rogue and Remy.

"Nah o' course not shug." Rogue beamed and stood up dusting off the back of her jeans in the process. "Remy an' ah were jus' talkin' bout' ya actuallah…so ya stayin here then?" Remy could sense the note of excitement in her voice, and that worried him slightly. His face formed a small frown and his demonic eyes glared at Warren.

"Yes, I'll be staying here for the duration of the holiday. The Professor very kindly offered me a room to stay." Warren noticed Remy's sudden change in demeanour towards him, and inwardly smirked.

"Isn't that great Remy?" Rogue grinned, her gaze never leaving the blonde man in front of her.

"Huh? Oh yeah _great_" Remy muttered through clenched teeth, he noticed how rogue seemed to brighten around warren.

"So Rogue, well I feel kind of silly asking this, but would you mind giving me a tour?" Warren smiled disarmingly, which rogue returned with a smile of her own.

"Sure shugah, ah'd love ta show ya round." Remy inwardly groaned at this. '_No way am I gunna leave er' alone wit' im'._"

"Yeah _we'd_ love ta show y' de ropes." He added particular emphasis on the word we.

"Oh Remy would ya mind if Angel an' ah went alone? Ah mean ah haven't seen him in ages an' ah wanna catch up, is that ok?" She pleaded looking straight into Remy's eyes.

"_Sure_." Remy gritted his teeth and looked over at Warren who was flashing him with a triumphant grin. Remy gave him an i'm-watching-you look back, then stomped away.

"Whats his deal?" Warren asked pointing after Remy.

"Remy? Oh he's mah…erm boyfriend." She replied sheepishly.

"Really?" Warren asked slightly shocked _'So she's going out with the arrogant, conniving thief. Ah no wonder he was glaring at me.'_

"Yeah, we been goin' out for lahke a year now"

"Nice, so you really like him then."

"Yeah, ah reallah do. We've been through so much togathah."

"That's sweet, he seems a bit…protective though."

"Aw that's just his way, don't worry about it, ah won't let him blow ya up." Rogue and Warren both laughed together at this.

"You have a beautiful smile rogue." Warren grinned charmingly at her, and Rogue blushed slightly.

"Thanks shug…so then whatcha been upto, s'been lahke what 2 years since we last met?"

"Yeah in New york."

"Ya know ah nevah thanked ya foah saving meh that day."

"Think nothing of it."

"Ah feel lahke ah owe ya summit."

"Of course not, we're friends, after-all you did save me from magneto."

"Ok then we're even, deal?" Rogue announced, playfully shaking his hand.

Rogue and Warren talked for hours about their lives at present. Warren told her about how busy he had been of recent after having several companies merging with his own, whilst Rogue told him about the adventurous Christmas they had last year. Somehow through their conversations, they ended up talking about Remy, particularly the part where Jubilee and Bobby told everyone Rogue and him had slept together, then Logan found out.

"An then Logan almost skewered him." Warren chuckled as Rogue reminisced the scene. "But ah stopped 'im, that Christmas was definatlah one o' tha best."

"I bet, Say rogue I'm curious, where did you get that ring?" Rogue looked at him confused for a moment, and then looked down at her hand, at the ring she was constantly fiddling with.

"Oh remy gave me it fo' Christmas, it's a forevah ring." Rogue lovingly caressed the ring.

"You really love each other, huh?" Warren asked seriously, Rogue looked at him an nodded gently.

"Yeah we do, ah seriouslah couldn't live without him." Warren smiled in understanding, and brought Rogue in for a hug. "What was that foah?"

"For being you, Rogue don't ever change." She smiled sweetly at him, then looked down at her watch, her eyes almost bulged out, she had been talking for 2 and a haf hours.

" Well ah guess ah had bettah beh goin' Remy's prob'ly waitin' foah meh." Rogue smiled and hugged Warren once more.

"Good luck with that Rogue. You deserve every happiness."

"Thanks Warren.Ahm sorrah ya didn't get ya tour." "No problem, but hey if you really did wanna repay me, can you introduce me again to that girl with the black hair?" Warren grinned playfully.

"Wanda? Sure." Rogue smirked, playing matchmaker would be so much fun. Wanda needs someone to get her away from toad. But before then, Rogue decided to leave and find her love.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmas2xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Remy sat down on the grass, by a little lake that was positioned at the end of the mansion grounds. He had heard the beginning of Rogue and Warrens conversation, then saw Rogue and him hug, after that Remy couldn't watch anymore. So insted he decided to take a little visit to the spirits cuboard, he knew Rogue would never cheat on him. But a little feeling naged him in the back of the head, maybe it was the way Rogue had looked at Warren, excitement filling her eyes, or the way she hugged him. Whatever it was Remy as going to drown away his sorrows.

Rogue walked all around the mansion looking for remy, she finally noticed him slouched, staring into the water. She also noticed he seemed to be in a mood.

"Wha's crawled up ya ass an' died?" Rogue asked the slumped Remy as she sat down beside him.

"Nuttin'." He sulked.

"Ya been drinkin'?" Rogue wrinkled her nose as she smelt an abundance of strong alcohol on his breath. It was safe to say, Remy was wasted.

"Who cares, why don' y' go give birdbrain ano'ter tour."

"Oh mah gawd, Remy yoah jealous." Rogue said as more of a statement than a question.

"Well whaddya 'spect?" he looked up at her, his eyes half lidded and bloodshot, an effect of all the alcohol.

"Dontcha trust meh?" Rogue whispered, he turned his head, unable to look her in the eyes.

"How can I? Ever since Warren arrived y' been actin' lahke a giggly school girl wit' a crush."

"What?" Rogue asked dumbfounded.

"Y' been goin' round callin' im' sugah, huggin 'im, practic'ly t'rowin' y'self at im. Jesus Rogue, why doncha just go fuck im' already." Remy snapped nastily, he twisted his head and looked her dead in the eye. Remy couldn't help it, the alcohol was fueling his brain, and he couldn't think straight, all his fears just spilled out of his mouth.

"Ahm sorrah…What?" Rogue asked disbelieving.

"Y' heard me." Remy bit out. Rogue moved away from him and stood up, angrily she pointed her finger at him, jabbing him slightly in the shoulder.

"How…How _DARE_ ya. What right do y' have tellin' meh what ta do? Warren is mah friend, is it a crime now ta hug mah friends? Christ sake Remy, sure Warren is attractive, an' yeah ah may have had a crush on him _in tha past_. But that's it, it's in the past!"

"Y' sure bout dat chere? Cause de way you been lookin' at 'im got me t'inkin diff'rent ." He narrowed his eyes, and whacked her hand away, raising himself to stand next to her.

"oh mah gawd, ah can't believe you. How much have ya been drinkin'?" Rogue looked at him with wide eyes.

"Enough t' know it ain't me, its y', fuckin' flauntin' y'self all ovah 'im. Y' a tease Rogue."

"A tease? This coming from the resident Man-whore? Prey tell, exactlah how many girls have ya slept with?" Rogue stepped up towards him, she had to admit, he did look awful intimidating, and she had never seen him so enraged. He stood stock still, towering several inches above her. But Rogue refused to be frightened, she was far too angry for that.

"Tha's in the past rogue and y' know it, I would nevah cheat on y'!"

"Oh yeah? And how the heck am ah ta know that, ya eye up every girl that walks bah." Rogue gulped as the comment slipped out, she knew she had gone too far. Remy looked at her with a fury, Rogue worried that he would slap her, however he didn't. "For gawds sake Remy, ya mah boyfriend. We been togethah foah a year now, why are ya being lahke this?"

"Like wha?"

"A jealous asshole."

"Whatever, just go back t' y' boyfriend."

"Fahne…if that's how ya want it." Looking away Rogue held back her tears, she pulled something off her hand and gave it too him, she then started walking away.

"Thanks Rogue y' just proved my point" Remy shouted to her, tears falling from his eyes.

"Oh yeah, an' whats that?" Rogue turned back, her eyes in a similar state to his.

"That y' don't love me." Rogue flinched at that. '_ how can he beh such a fool? Everythang ah've done, ah've done foah him_.'

"Just keep tellin' ya'self that." chocking on a sob, rogue ran off back into the mansion. Remy meanwhile looked down at the object in his hand. Three diamonds sparkled up at him from a golden band. Remy angrily threw the ring as far as possible into the lake. He watched as the beautiful ring disappeared into the darkness of the water. Tears now cascaded down his face, and he fell down onto his knees, his heart felt as though it had just been ripped out.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmas2xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Aww poor remy, poor rogue, poor everyone.lol

Please don't flame me! Lol don't worry, their break-up is elemental to my plot. As I said before I am a romy-shipper, so don't despair, this is a Romy piece!

OK so next chapter, well we will have some Remy and Angel confrontation, Logans, gunna have a lil chat with Rogue and Remy. And maybe a few other randon scenes, so do keep in touch.lol  
Please review!

**also i will be going on holiday on the 1st July-9th July, so i won't be updating. I may update once more before then. But depends. If not, hope ya enjoy, and i'll be bringing you loads more chapters after my holiday.**

Toodles Nettlez.


	5. Mistakes

**A/N**: Yay I'm back off holiday! Hope ya'll haven't missed me too bad, lol. So anyway I have some stuff planned, hehe unfortunately the next chapter is actually the penultimate chapter to this story, sad I know. But there will be a one-shot/two-shot sequel to this, which I shall cleverly entitle X-Mas 3 (Oh the originality.)

Also just a quick reminder, there are several people on here, who in my opinion don't get as much recognition as they should. So please take your time to have a look at these stories.

**New Recruit**- By **Remys Chere**- A very funny, cute story, whose protagonist is an OC named Daniela. It's a really good story, and it's the authors first, Please go check it out, and don't forget to leave a review!  
  
**Hankenstien's Monster Ball****- **By** Lamby- **such a cool fic, I think this is one of the best authors around. Personally I don't really go for gambit/anyone other than rogue fics, lol, but I found this one really good. Please check it out!

Also

**The New Art Teacher**- by **Century Next**- a Very in depth sci-fi/ adventure starring his very own OC protagonist, Allan. It's a really well written, thought out story, so intricate and complex. It's a really amazing story, please have a look at it, honestly, you'll love it.

Anyway so now on with my story.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmas2xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 5: Mistakes. **

"And that concludes the tour of mutant manor, any questions? Comments?" Wanda smiled; a moment ago Rogue had dragged Warren to her, asking if she could give him a tour as she had to go find Remy. Wanda had gladly agreed, the guy before her wasn't exactly an unattractive man.

"Yeah, which one was_ your_ room again?" He was also great fun making suggestive comments and flirtations whenever possible.

"Why Mr Worthington, you should know a lady never shows a gentleman her room." Wanda gently swatted Warren's shoulder, and then lopped her arm through his.

"Huh, he ain't no gentleman." A husky, slurred voice sounded, surprising both of them.

"Remy?" Wanda looked questioning as the resident Cajun stumbled towards then, all the while glaring at Warren.

"Lebeau have you been drinking?" Warren could smell the liquor radiate off the other man from a mile away.

"Listen Remy, Rogues looking for you, I think we'd better go clean you up before she finds you." Wanda starts, slowly walking up to the staggering Cajun.

"Non, Wanda I suggest y' go afore tings get ugly."

"What? Remy I think the whiskey has gone to your head, come on, let's go sober you up." Wanda pushed against Remy's chest, trying to get him to move, he however was having none of it, he glared down at her.

"Dis is 'tween me and bird brain, move outta de way, or I'll move y' m'self."

"What has gotten into you? God if Rogue finds out…" Wanda pushed harder

"Don t'ink she'd care, we ain't goin' ou' ne'moah."

"What?" Wanda opened her mouth aghast, allowing Remy the invitation to walk past her.

"We broke up."

"Why?" Wanda jumped in front of Remy, stopping him in his stride.

"Ask him over dere." Remy spat venomously, he stalked towards Angel, pushing Wanda aside. The angry drunk side of him popping out. He couldn't think clearly, all he knew was Rogue had left him, and it was Angels fault, therefore he should pay.

He made to punch Warren, but he easily evaded by stepping aside, Remy stumbled but quickly threw out his other fist, which connected straight into Warrens nose.Gently rubbing his nowsore nose, Warren decided to give Remy a piece of his own medicine, unfortunatly for him Remy blocked each and every punch. Warren took a step back, as Remy started advancing on him, he brought his fist back and made to give aleft hook, however Warren caught his fist in his hand and twisted his arm. Remy let out a grunt and flicked his foot back, kicking Warren straight in the shin, Warren toppled over, clutching his leg in agony. Remy grinned at stalked forward.

By now, many of the occupants of the Mansion had gathered to look at the spectacle. Wanda looked on wide eyed.

"Jamie go get rogue." She shouted to the younger boy the stood next to her. He nodded quickly and ran off.

Remy walked towards Angel, he smirked when he saw blood seep from the others nose. Now preparing to finish the fight, Remy pulled a card from his coat, and flipped it in his hand.

"Ace's are high, an now y' bust." The card in his hand frizzled to life, an angelic pink glow surrounding it. He raised his hand back, preparing to throw the card, however a large, burley man stepped in. Three claws emerged from his knuckles; a low growl erupted from his throat.

"Cajun, de-charge that right now." Remy looked at his fallen opponent, then back to the three claws that were hovering just below his jugular. He sighed and de-charged the card.

At that moment a young boy came running in, dragging an agitated girl behind him. She took one look at the surroundings, her eyes moving from the bleeding Warren on the floor, to the angry, drunk Remy, being held back by wolverine.

"What in the Sam's hill's goin' on?"

"Your _boyfriend_ attacked me." Warren groaned as he tried to stand up, Wanda appeared from the sidelines and comforted him. Rogue looked appalled, then turned to face Remy.

"Remy?" Rogue questioned, she walked up to him and looked him in the eyes, he however looked away, guilt written in his features. Rogue brought back her hand and

SMACK

Remy massaged his cheek, where he felt a smart tingling. Rogue felt tears prickling at her eyes, she took a step away from Remy.

"Wha is wrong with ya? Ah told ya, meh and Warren are jus' friends. Gawd…"

"Rogue…I dunno what came over me, m'sorry." Remy in pleaded with rogue, seeing the anger reflected in her eyes, it hurt him deeply, especially knowing the fact he had caused that.

"Sorry just doesn't cut it…Warren are ya ok?" Rogue turned her back on Remy and bent down to Warren offering her hand. Remy watched his love walk over to the man he now most hated, he tried to ignore them as she comforted Angel, and helped him stand.

Remy felt a familiar feeling bubble up in his stomach…jealously. He gulped; his eyes stinging with tears that threatened to fall. It really was his fault all this happened.

_'Damn now Rogue's gunna hate me, shit, great goin' dumbass, y'royaly fucked up.' _He thought to himself, silently wishing he could reverse time.He was too deep in thought to notice the pull on his collar. Looking down, he saw a masculine hand tugging him away.

"Gumbo, I think you and I need ta have a little chat." Logan removed his hand from Remy's coat, and sat down in a chair. Gazing around, Remy noticed they appeared to be in the library, he himself had never stepped foot into his room. It was antique looking; everything looked old, ancient even. Long red velvety drapes covered the windows, mahogany bookcases stop tall and proud against the walls, several chairs and sofa's decorated the room, giving it an all over archaic feel.

"Why we here mon ami?" Remy asked sitting down in a chair opposite to Logan.

"Nobody ever comes in here so we'll get some privacy." He replied.

"What y' wanna talk 'bout?" Remy asked curiously.

"You and Rogue. What was that about back there?"

"It don' matter." Remy got up to leave, but Wolverine was quicker and pinned him down to the seat, his claws emerging from his knuckles.

"If you've done something to upset Rogue, then it does matter."

"Remy done nuttin." He struggled against the weight of the older man and tried to push him off of him.

"Yeah? Then why was she almost in tears? And what was the deal with ya kicking ol' birdy's ass?" Wolverine got up satisfied Remy wouldn't run, and sat back in his own chair.

"He stole 'er." Remy gritted out, he held tightly onto the arms of the chair, his knuckles turning white from the pressure.

"What?"

"She don't love me 'ne moah, she admitted it earlier, she likes Warren.."

"Have ya lost your mind? Fucking hell gumbo, I always thought ya were stupid, but this just takes the cake." Logan scoffed and shook his head.

"M'sorry?" Remy bit out, insulted.

"Listen kid, I dunno why, but for some odd reason, that girl loves ya. Ya can see it, every time she looks at ya, trust me."

"she didn't deny she liked 'im when I asked her."

"The girl is too freakin' stubborn for her own good. If ya wanna get her back, ya gunna have ta grovel. I suggest ya suck up that big ego of yours and go apologise before it's too late."

"Y' t'ink?"

"I Know, trust me, 70 years of bein' around women, ya learn a few things." Logan chuckled.

"T'anks Logan." Remy replied sincerely, he just had to get Rogue back. Of all the things in his life, she was the most constant; she was his rock, his stability, his heart, mind, body and soul. He just couldn't lose her because of some stupid argument.

"No probs kid, now go get 'er." Logan grinned "Oh one more thing." He turned back as Remy was about to leave the room, his face pulled into a more serious expression.

"Ya hurt her again, and ya ass is mine.Capiche?" He threatened, unsheathing his claws in the process, Remy gulped and nodded, before quickly vacating the room.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmas2xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Meanwhile.

Rogue had just helped Wanda take Warren to his room, she sighed as she sat down on her bed. What in the hell had possessed Remy to do that? Why was he acting jealous all of a sudden? Millions of questions whizzed through her head.

She unclasped her suppressor bracelet and put in a draw of her side table. She immediately felt the dizzy spell that always filtered through her as she took off the bracelet. Concentrating hard she focused on her powers, intent on turning them off. Lately she had been having more luck in controlling her powers. Professor Xavier had been helping her learn control without the need of it. Her record so far was 1 minute 12 seconds, with Logan being her guinea pig. She lay down onto her bed and drowned her face in her pillow.

_'Dammit, why's mah life gotta be so complicated?' _

Lifting her face she peered over onto her side table, it was pretty bare except for a glass of water and a rose. Sitting up again she fingered the rose, it was a present from Remy a few days ago to mark their 1 year anniversary.She remembered when he had given her it

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmas2xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxFLASHBACKxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

"Happy anniversary chere, I got y' somet'ing." Rogue broke out into a smile as he pulled a single red rose from behind his back. It was the first flower anyone had given her.

"Oh Remy it's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Rogue blushed in reply and took the rose from him, she caressed it gently.

"Y' know dey say a red rose means I will love you forever." Remy smiled as he said this and leaned down toward her, capturing her lips with his.  
**  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXEND FLASHBACKxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmasxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
****  
**Rogue smiled back at the memory, they were good days. She caressed the flower once more. However it was no longer soft instead had more of a crispy texture. She cast her gaze down and gasped. The Rose slowly dried up and crisped, turning from a deep rogue, into an ugly brown, the petals wilted and fell off, leaving just the stalk. Rogue expression fell, she had been absorbing the flower, and whilst thinking back she had stopped concentrating on her control. The results left the once beautiful flower, dead. Rogue almost chuckled at the irony, the flower supposedly symbolised her and Remy's 'forever' love.

"Hey are you ok?" Rogue turned her head quickly wiping away a stray tear that made its way down her cheek.

"Oh hi Wanda, yeah ahm fahne."

"You don't look fine." Wanda sat down next to Rogue on her bed. Over the past couple of years, the two girls had grown quite close; they had so much in common, and could talk to each other about anything.

"Is Warren ok?" Rogue ignored Wanda's comment.

"Just a few scrapes and bruises, I'm more worried about you though."

"Its nothang that tahme won't mend."

"What happened?"

"Ah honestly don't know. Remy got jealous o' me and Warren, we had a fight an…an then we broke up. Wanda, ah reallah love him, wha' am ah gunna do?" Rogue broke out in a fresh set of tears; Wanda pulled her close and put her arms around her for support.

"Shh, it's ok." Wanda hugged her friend in reassurance. Rogue cried her heart out, still clinging to the dead stalk of the rose.

"Hey I know something that'll cheer you up." Wanda pulled away from rogue and handed her a tissue.

"What?" Rogue sobbed.

"Well you still have a couple of tormenters that seem to love spreading rumours about you." Wanda had a devious look in her gaze.

"Yeah…?" Rogue dried her eyes with the tissue, and then blew her nose.

"Well I do believe we have a couple of excellent plans that need to be executed." Rogue grinned in realisation.

"Ah forgot 'bout them, gawd, they are in foah a rude awakening." Rogue had a similar look to Wanda, as she remembered the plans they both made up to get back at Bobby and Jubilee.

"Exactly." Wanda grinned.

"Ya remember what ya gotta do?"

"Oh yes. Now come on, let's go do, what we do best." Wanda smirked. As they exited the room, Rogue threw away the tissue and the dead rose stalk.  
**  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmasxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Ok peoples end of chapter. Hmm not the best, but it will do. Had a hard time writing this, dunno why. But anyways, hope you like.

Please review.  
Toodles Nettlez

sidenote: Thanks to SCIFIsh For telling me how to spell capiche,lol kapeech- looks why cooler though,lol but thanks for correcting me. Also to Parnicron, who reminded me of a major error, where for some odd reason Warren had a random nose bleed, lol thanks for helping me fix that, love you darling, mwah.


	6. Make Up Or Break Up

**To those of you who have already read this chapter ignore this, it's exactly the same, i just noticed a few spelling mistakes etc, that i'm changing.**  
Hello all, well here we are, the final chapter, so sad.lol But all good things must come to an end. I loved writing this story, it was fun. I do hope ya'll enjoy this chapter, a lot of love and work has gone into it, it really is my favourite chapter so far. I hope you think so too. So without further ado, I bring you, la final chapter.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmas2xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 6- Make up or break up?**

The following day, Rogue met up with Wanda, their plan had just been put in fruition.

"Thanks Wanda, ya know, ah do feel alot bettah now." Rogue grinned; feeling satisfied her two torturers had got their just deserts.

"I swear, torturing those two just gives you a major high." Wanda laughed as they strolled down a path, it had just recently started snowing, so everything outside was covered in a nice layer of white. Rogue looked upwards admiring the sky as the snow fell.

"Hey is tha toad?" Rogue asked, as she was looking upwards, she noticed one of the gargoyles on top of the mansions roof, looked very similar to Toad.

"What? Where? I can't see anything." Wanda kept her gaze on the ground as she continued walking.

"Wanda?" Rogue enquired, curious as to why Wanda was ignoring her question, the girl hadn't even glanced at the roof.

"What?" Rogue looked pointedly at Wanda; she couldn't help but look away. "Okay fine, yes it is toad."

"Whah is he on tha roof?"

"I caught him going through my underwear draw…_again_." Wanda cringed.

"Ew." Rogue wrinkled her nose,

"Talk about it, the first time he done it, I had to throw away all my lingerie, then go buy new ones, now I have to do that all over again."

"So when ya were saying things to do, people to torture ya weren't kiddin."

"Nope." Wanda smirked.

"How longs he been up there?"

"Hmm I don't know, it's been so nice and quiet since he's been gone, I lost track of time." Wanda smiled; happy she didn't have the gruesome little slime-ball following her around like a lost puppy.

"Don'cha think we should get 'im down?" Rogue looked at her incredulous.

"Hmm? Nah a few more hours shouldn't hurt, besides it looks like he's made some nice pigeon friends, plus nowhe'sgot a whole lotta luck. " Wanda couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips.

" Ya are positively evil." Rogue joined Wanda in smirking.

"Thanks, I get it from my father's side." They both laughed at the comment, and continued on their way.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmas2xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Remy had woken up with a major headache, He rubbed his temples and delicately got out of bed. The memories of the previous day came flooding back, he felt a wave of depression flow over him

"Remy ya gotta way o' always screwing t'ings up." He said to himself in the mirror, he could almost imagine his reflection nodding back.

Remy went about his normal morning routine of showering, shaving, brushing his teeth and hair, then getting dressed. All the time his head thumping wildly, grudgingly he staggered his way downstairs in hopes of finding aspirin.

As he walked into the kitchen, he found the last person he wanted to see, sipping on a cup of coffee. Remy noticed the small bandage that was present on the others nose, grinning to himself slightly, he walked past. However the other had different ideas, he pushed his chair back and stopped, blocking Remy's path.

"Can I help y' homme?" Remy asked through gritted teeth, his eyes narrowing.

"Listen Lebeau we need to talk. I don't like you and you don't like me, however there is someone we have in common whom at the minute is very upset." Warren pointed his finger at Remy, his face taking on a very serious expression

"Whatever homme. " Remy shrugged him off and tried to pass; But Warren stood up and pushed him back. "Look do y' wan a black eye t' go wit' dat broken nose? If not den get outta mon way." Remy threatened his eyes glowing dangerously, Warren However stood his ground.

"No, not until you listen, jesus, are you blind as well as dumb? God all you need is to go deaf and then you've got the whole kit and caboodle."

"Get outta mon way homme."

"She loves _you_, when we were together all she would do is talk about _you_." Warren stressed.

"But _you_ tried to take her."

"She's a beautiful girl, who wouldn't. But I didn't have a chance, she's head over heals for you."

"I don't believe y', y' had it out fo' me when y' first realised who I was."

"Okay so originally, yes I did plan to steal her from you, as you have stolen countless possetions from me. However I couldn't do it once I realised how far in love with you she was. I couldn't break her heart…yet somehow you managed to do that on your own accord." Remy looked away feeling ashamed and guilty

"y' mean it?"

"Yes, listen I think we started out on the wrong foot, perhaps we should start over." Warren suggested holding his hand out for Remy to shake. "Warren Worthington the Third."

"Remy Lebeau…de first." Remy took Warrens hand and shook it mumbling "I guess m'sorry I punched y'."

"You're forgiven." Warren replied

"So y' t'ink Rogue will forgive m'?"

"I don't know, why don't you find out? I believe Rogue and Wanda are wondering around outside, why don't you go commandeer her?"

"T'anks mon ami." Remy gave a lopsided grin.

"Oh and while your there, try and send Wanda my way, I believe part of my tour was missed out." Warren grinned; Remy raised an eyebrow at him, but shook it off. He nodded in reply to Warren's question, and then proceeded to walk out.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmas2xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Rogue and Wanda continued walking along the snow ridden path, trading jokes and having general girl talks. They were halted mid-stride however by the appearance of a familiar man.

"Wanda, Warren wants t' see y', summit bout a tour." Remy said, slightly uncomfortable by the glare he was receiving from Rogue.

"Oh right…I'll see you later, you gunna be okay Rogue?" She asked, receiving a nod in reply, she winked and walked off.

"Remy? What do ya want?" Rogue eyes narrowed and she folded her arms.

"Rogue I need t' talk t' y'."

"Then talk, ah ain't stoppin' y'." she jutted out her hip and rested one arm on it.

"Listen Chere, m'sorrry."

"Sorrah f' what?" Rogue enquired, she wasn't going to make it easy for him.

"Everyt'ing, ah love y' chere, I jumped to conclusions, I know y' wouldn't cheat on me."

"Then whah did ya go accuse me o' that, if y' must know, all ah talked 'bout was ya." Rogue cut in, wanting to hear an explanation.

"I know, and I'm truly sorry chere, I never wanted t' hurt y', y' de best t'ing dats happened in mon life. Ah dun wanna lose y', can we please start over again?"

"Ah dunno, ya friggin went and broke Warrens nose."

"m' sorrah fo' gettin' jealous. I jus' had a talk wit' Warren, he ain't dat bad a guy I guess."

"Did he forgive you?"

"I t'ink so."

"Then in that case, ahm sorrah ah gave ya a hard tahme an led ya ta believe ah was cheatin…and foah slappin' ya" Rogue replied, slightly embarrassed about the last part.

"So all's forgiven?" Remy asked, Rogue nodded her head smiling.

"Alls forgiven." She copied.

"T'ink we could go back ta where we left off?"

"Ah dunno." Rogue replied honestly, she hadn't a clue. If Remy didn't trust her, would he ever? Could she be in a relationship without trust?

"Yeah I guess it'd be weird, non?" Remy let out a chuckle, although it wasn't off happiness, more of sarcasm.

"Well it depends could ah…well…could ah get mah ring back?" Rogue whispered.

"Rogue, m' sorry, but non." He replied, he remembered, after he had got angry he had thrown it in the lake.

"Oh…erm…ok then…Ah guess…Ah mean… ahm sorrah." Rogue looked away dejected, should she run away? She couldn't bear to just stand there and get rejected.

"Y' see de t'ing is…well." Remy pulled gently on her wrist, forcing her to face him. He looked deep into her teary eyes, wiping away some tears that poured down her porcelain face. She closed her eyes to his touch, getting lost in the sensations, he was so warm.

Remy traced his hand down her face, lingering on her plump rouge lips. His thumb gently caressed her bottom lip, making her lip pout out in the process. Oh how he wanted to feel those lips on his own.

Rogue kept her eyes closed until she felt the warmth of his hand drift away; she snapped her eyes open, however Remy was no longer in her line of vision, her gaze drifted downwards, where she felt a rough hand clasp her own.

"Oh mah gawd." Rogues breath hitched in her throat, Remy sat down on one knee.

"Rogue, m' sorry fo' everyt'ing, but we been t'rough so much toget'er, be a shame to let dis lil' break up ruin our lives toget'er, so…well…will y' do me de honour o' marrying dis Cajun?" Remy pulled a small blue velvet box out from his coat, and opened it up.

"Remy…oh mah gawd." Through her teary vision, Rogue saw the most beautiful ring she had ever laid eyes on, A large single heart shaped diamond sparkled up at her. It was surrounded by smaller round green diamonds, all set on a small delicate golden band.

"Remy ah dunno what ta say"

"Den say yes, please mon chere." He pleaded

"Remy, how do ah know ya truelah mean it? This could just be some stunt ya tryin' ta pull ta get back with meh." Rogue was unsure what to do; just yesterday she had thought their relationship was over, truly and forever.

"Chere I would never do dat, I been wantin' t' marry y' fo' a long time. I didn't just go ou' an buy dis ring in de hopes y' would get back wit' m'. I got it months ago, I got de receipt if y' don't belive m'." he beseeched, he had actually gone out a couple of months ago in search of a perfect Christmas present for Rogue, and honestly, what could have been better? He had the entire day planned; he would lavish her with love and attention, then bring her out for a romantic moonlit candle dinner in the snow, and then pop the question…So things weren't exactly as he had planned, but the outcome was going to be generally the same, it was either a yes or a no.

"No s'ok ah believe ya." She smiled lovingly at him. "Remy Lebeau, ah would love ta marry ya." He gave her a chaste kiss and placed the ring onto her finger; she couldn't help the tears of joy fall from her eyes.

"Ah love y' mon amour." He voice was husky, filled with emotion; he was just made the happiest man alive.

"Ah love ya too, ya insufferable swamp rat." Rogue grinned and wrapped her arms around '_her man'_, She pulled him down by his collar, and crashed her lips upon his own. They shared a deep passionate kiss, which left them both hot under the collar.

Once they both pulled away, Remy lifted Rogue's left hand to his mouth, and placed a kiss on her knuckles. She couldn't help but admire the ring as he done that, It was simply magnificent.

"Y' like y' ring chere?" He asked gazing into her loving eyes.

"Ah do." She smiled contently back.

"see I tol' y' it'd be a bigger rock, non?" She grinned happily at him and leaped up giving him a bear hug, which caused him to fall back into the snow, with her on top.

"Ha, now ya the wet one, an ahm drah." She jumped up and stuck her tongue out at him, then ran away laughing. Remy got up off the ground, dusting himself off in the process; he then proceeded to chase her. Oh what a mature couple they were.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmas2xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Meanwhile Logan walked into the observation deck of the danger room, like he did every Christmas, newspaper and mug clad in hand.

He noticed the danger room was actually running, curious he switched on the surveillance TV's, two similar faces popped up, both looking exhausted and dirty. Logan recognised the sim that was running immediately, lasers were firing randomly at the two people, and walls and barricades kept popping up. He clicked several buttons on the console and a timer popped up.

Sim timer: '4 hours 24 minutes 18 seconds'  
Record : '15 hours 14 minutes 12 seconds.'

"Stripes ya gone soft." He started pressing some more buttons. Once satisfied; he leant back into his chair, grinning manically.

"This is better than last Christmas." He sipped on his nice warm cup off coffee and then opened up his newspaper. '_Hmm more articles on motorcycle accidents_.'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmas2xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Meanwhile down below in the danger room, Jubilee and Bobby were running for their lives. Lasers cannons were chasing them, aiming dead for them, so far Bobby had managed to freeze seven, and Jubilee managed to blow up five.

"Bobby I can't take much more of this." Jubilee panted. Stopping behind a wall for a quick break.

"Me neither, I swear I won't ever spread rumours about Rogue again." Bobby pleaded, as he also stopped. As they were both talking, they neglected to notice a laser canon hover toward them.

"Uh oh." Jubilee screeched, she curled into a ball awaiting the end. However nothing came, no pain, no bright lights, nothing. She lifted her head from her arms and saw Bobby jumping up and down.

"We did it! We defeated it!" Bobby cheered as the surroundings suddenly disappeared and the danger room, once again returned to its natural state.  
"Its over." They both jumped up, hugging each other tightly, cheers erupting from them. Suddenly a robotic female voice cut in.

"_Level 6 activated...safety off_…" Both Jubilee and Bobby's faces immediately paled, suddenly the ground began to shake, still hugging each other they turned around, only to see two large metal feet, glancing further upwards, they both let out a shriek of fear.

"_Begin_."

The End!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmas2xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**Can't believe that's the end, well I hoped you liked it.  
Hehehe, ya know I love being evil to bobby and Jubilee I just couldn't resist. Well stay in touch, the sequel to this will be up soonish. I hope ya'll have been enjoying, we've shared some laughs, some tears, some anger.lol and now its come to the end.**

So please keep an eyes out for **X-mas 3** coming to a fanfiction site near you, hehe.

Please leave a review on your way out, thank you.

Toodles. Nettlez.

Incase you don't know, when a bird poops on your shoulder, its supposed to mean good luck.- this refers to the part where Toad is on top of the mansion.


End file.
